The disclosure relates to a method of operating a host and a storage device, and more particularly, to a storage device for interfacing with a host and a method of operating the host and the storage device.
A non-volatile memory device can retain data stored therein even when power is cut off. Recently, storage devices, such as an embedded multi-media card (eMMC), a universal flash storage (UFS), a solid-state drive (SSD), and a memory card, which include flash-based non-volatile memory, have been widely used. Storage devices are useful for storing or moving a large amount of data.
A data processing system including a storage device may be called a storage system. A storage system may include a host and a storage device. The host and the storage device may be connected through various interface standards and need to be improved with respect to data processing performance by reducing overhead of data processing operations, such as a read operation and a write operation, during interfacing.